Orm the Troll
Orm is the secondary antagonist turned deuteragonist of The Snow Queen franchise. He is a lying troll who faithfully served the Snow Queen until he met a girl named Gerda and her white ferrets, Luta, who allowed the troll to know the values of friendship, which allowed him to rebel against the Snow Queen. In Russian Dub, is voiced by Ivan Okhlobystin for the two first movie and by Diomid Vinogradov for the two last movies. In English Dub, Orm was voiced by Doug Erholtz for the first movie, Sharlto Copleyin the sequel and Billy Bob Thompson for the two last movies. Personality Orm was already a liar during his childhood, but it is mostly as an adult that this has become his biggest fault. His second faut is his cowardly, especially when it comes to the Snow Queen that he feared more than anything until he finally had the courage to rebel against her. Before meeting Gerda, Orm was vile, indifferent, pretentious and did not value friendship, but after spending time with Gerda and Luta, his bad behavior eventually faded even though he was still a bit of a coward and a liar. History Long before the film's events, Orm lived with his grandmother, Rosa in the troll village during her early childhood. One day he accidentally broke the mirror of his great grandmother but he did not say anything until he saw Rosa cried because she thought she was the one who had broken her because of her age. Unable to see that, little Orm to admit it was him and instead of scolding him, she thanked him for telling the truth. When the Snow Queen appeared, his presence spawned a conflict between two troll king who started a bloody war in the Imana Caves. Orm, who at the time was an adult, was involved in the war but his cowardice and fear drove him to hide while the other trolls clashed violently. In the end only Orm survived after this war but the Snow Queen had frozen all that was left of his people, leaving poor Orm alone and abandoned. Some time later he became the servant of the Snow Queen. The Snow Queen In the Ice Kingdom, Orm is first seen licking the queen's throne until his tongue sticks to it and then he tries to unstick it from all force just to get there after bumping into the throne. Later the evil queen summons him for the task of finding the last descendant of Vegar. He leaves first until the Snow Queen reminds him that she has not yet to give him leave and warns him that if he starts doing so, it will freeze before giving him a magic vial allowing call both locating the descendant and calling the north wind when he finds it. Orm then goes away assuring that he will be back tomorrow with the child. His optimism proved exaggerated because it was only thirteen years later that he found the track of the child at St Peter's orphanage. Exhausted by the journey, Orm fainted in the form of ferrets at the door of the orphanage before being picked up by a young boy named Kai who turns out to be the descendant of Veggar he had come to get. The troll then wakes up in a barrel of coal and sees the flask shining, then heads out of the barrel and sees Kai talking with a girl named Gerda, understanding that he has finally found the descendant of Vegar. After seeing the director of the ophelinate throw Kai's drawings into the boiler, Orm sees an opportunity to manipulate the boy with emotions by telling him that he has a unique artist talent and by promising him send to a place where there are many people like him. Kai asks him some time to think about what Orm accepts but gives him until tonight to take his deciscion because he can only invoke the north wind when he sees the North Star. In the evening, Orm joins Kai in the boiler to take him away but he realizes that the flask is shining for something else, so the troll asks the boy if he has family, which Kai responds that he had a sister but he does not remember her because he was just a baby. Having no desire to look for another descendant of Vegar, Orm tries to convince Kai to get out that his sister died with their parents until Gerda who listened to everything behind the door shows up after realizing that she was the Kai's lost older sister. Luta, Gerda's ferret sniffs Orm before Gerda picks her up but drops her father's magic mirror, which has the power to reveal the true nature of things and therefore when Orm looks in, the mirror drops a magic flash that overturns the troll on the ground while revealing its true form. In the fall the flask breaks, invoking the north wind that carries the four people. Orm clings to Kai's legs, but Luta grabs his nose and hits his left eye before biting his nose, spanking him with Gerda who had grabbed his leg. While Kai is taken to the Ice Kingdom, the other three fall into the mountain. The troll wakes up at the top of a tree and blames Gerda for all failed until the girl attacks him with snowball. Intrigued by her magic mirror, Orm asks her where she got it and learns that she has always had it but he lowers his guard and receives a snowball in the face and falls from the tree although he is sure she is another Vegar child. Gerda then forces him to drive her to Kai, whom Orm refuses but he ends up giving in after Luta tries to twist his ankle. The ice then gives way under his feet and the troll falls on the icy slope and fails to fall into the ravine until Gerda and Luta on another ice surf can manage to intercept it in time just before crashing in a mysterious garden. Inside, Orm suggests stealing something to eat what Gerda dislikes who prefers asked the occupants of it, amusing Orm who tells Gerda that she does not know much about human nature before throwing a stone in the air. grass to reveal a trap. When an old woman arrives, Orm prefers to disappear to avoid spinning a heart attack. When the old lady offers tea to Gerda, the little girl gives Luta a biscuit that makes Orm envy until the white ferret eats it under his nose, which makes him anxious. When Luta hunts a butterfly, Orm grabs her by the neck and is about to take revenge for what she did to her during the tornado of the north wind until Luta tells her that the old lady has bad intentions for Gerda. Orm discovers that the old woman who turns out to be a witch to plans to have Gerda drink a potion of amnesia after drinking it himself. He exposes the witch in front of Gerda who decides to leave but the witch refuses and attacks the trio with giant plants. After a chase through the garden, Orm, Gerda and Luta manage to reach the exit door and escape the witch. Continue the journey to the Ice Kingdom, Orm makes fun of Gerda for having trusted the witch too much, although she accepts his fault while thanking him for saving him, which pushes the troll to make the swagger by saying that it can turn into a polar bear. They then enter the caves where the bloody battle of the trolls took place. While trying to make Gerda understand that he was the only surviving troll of the battle describing himself stronger and brave than he really was that day he finds himself at the very top and asks Gerda to leave before and that he will join her after. As she descends, Orm begins to question her so-called friendship with the girl until the Snow Queen appears in the reflection of the ice. Orm accidentally reveals that he is being beaten by the girl and the ferret who is enervating the queen who calls him a stupid incompetent good-for-nothing and that she will freeze him if he fails once more before disappearing, leaving the troll to his despair. Orm arrives just in time to stops Gerda to watching the Lake of Truth as he warned her about the lake when they arrived. As he crosses the ice bridge overhanging the lake, Orm slips and struggles to grasp but fortunately for him, Gerda helps him back up until the cave begins to collapse on them. In extremis, they manage once more to escape death. Outside again, they are attacked by a slightly stamped king who hunts ferrets until he is slouching against a tree. They bring the king back to his castle, which he shares with his two children until one of his children accidentally sets the castle on fire. Surviving the events, the trio is offered a sled by the royal family to thank them for helping them to become a family again. On the way, pirates stuck on dry land because of the Snow Queen captures them and holds them prisoner on their ships until Gerda succeeds in convincing them that she can defeat the evil queen. Advised by the captain, the trio goes to a shaman who refuses to let Orm enter his igloo because he is a troll, forcing him to freeze outside. Once the shaman to tell Gerda the story and how to defeat the Snow Queen, the trio make the way to the Ice Kingdom. While they are in sight of the castle of Snow Queen, Orm having too much fear of what will happen tries to divert their sailing boat advancing thanks to the wind, Gerda tries to stop him but the boat spills. Recovering from the fall, Orm tries to dissuade Gerda from continuing because according to him, it is impossible to defeat the queen, only for the girl calls him a coward what the troll answer he prefers to be a coward alive that a dead hero. As she leaves, Gerda says with disappointment that she believed that he had really changed, leaving the troll to loneliness again. After a change of heart, Orm goes to the castle and comfort a Gerda saddened by the apparent death of Kai. The Snow Queen suddenly appears before them to finish his work. The demonic queen congratulates Orm for completing his mission and gives him back his freedom, but the troll asks that in favor of all his years at the services of the queen who have only been suffering for him, she let Gerda leave only for the queen him answer that it was both very brave on his part but especially totally stupid to have dared to ask him such a thing and that it will make him regret once it will be finished with Gerda. Orm continues to stand up to him until the Snow Queen tries to turn Gerda against Orm, telling her that he is not his friend and that he will never be anything but a vulgar cowardly troll. Stung by this latest insult to him, Orm screams his name angrily, pushing the Snow Queen to summon his ice monsters for all killed. In the fight Orm managed to change polar bear by saving Luta before competing with the north wind itself against which it is not match. Before being finished by the monster, Orm is saved by Gerda who has managed to defeat the Snow Queen by transforming her into who she really is: a little girl named Irma. With the queen gone, the castle collapses but everyone survives. Orm having lost consciousness during his last fight resumes its normal form but still unconscious. Luta managed to wake him up by biting his nose and although the troll got angry because she had to start again, he calmed down immediately after the ferret gave him a soft hug. The Snow Queen 2 After the previous film events, Orm returned to live among his fellows but he refrained from telling them that he had been the servant of the Snow Queen for fear of being rejected. At the beginning of the film, Orm goes to Lake of Truth still intact to both confess his mistakes, remember his adventures with Gerda and make the promise never to tell lies again. Orm lives at his grandmother's house with Luta while Gerda and Kai go out to do the world. Things begin to escalate quickly for the poor troll: he loses his job at the mine after disrespecting Arrog, one of the best knights in the troll realm, and the greedy banker threatens to seize his grandmother's house. Desperate, Orm looks at his reflection that seems to be alive and advises him to participate in the competition to marry the niece of the troll king, Princess Maribel and thus save his miserable situation. During the contest, Orm says that it was he who beat the Snow Queen and not Gerda who was right there when he told this lie, creating a deep tear in their friendship. As Orm's situation begins to get better thanks to her lies, a mysterious wave of magical cold from the fallen Kingdom of the Snow Queen comes to the trolls and kidnaps the princess and takes her to the ice castle. Orm, accompany other trolls, as Arrog leaves to save his "promised" while his reflect begins to become more alive and pushes him more in a darker way. During the journey, relations between Orm and the others deteriorate more and more until the liar troll ends up dropping them to arrive alone at the ice castle. Arrived at destination, Orm begins to regret having lied to everyone and to have hurt Gerda but his reflect tries to convince him otherwise, to which Orm tries to pay no attention because he does not is that its reflection. The "reflect" assures him that he is more than just a reflection and reaches out to his hand that Orm grips from the water and goes back to meet face to face with a double of himself. The Snow Queen 3 Trivia *Orm is the narrator of the first two films. *After the first film, Orm no longer used his metamorphic ability. Besides, no other Troll has demonstrated this ability, which suggests that it was the Snow Queen who gave him this power. Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Mischievous Category:Pessimists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:Antagonists Category:Comic Relief Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Self-Aware Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Defectors Category:Servant of a Villain Category:False Antagonist